Dad, Oliver's my man
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly tell her father that Oliver is her boyfriend.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story takes place during season 3 of Hannah Montana after Lilly and Oliver start dating.**

* * *

**Dad, Oliver's my man**

**Lilly Truscott enter her dad's apartment in Malibu.**

"Lillian, you sounded happy on the phone earlier..." says Ken Truscott. "Tell me what's going on."

"Oliver and I...we're kind of dating now..." says Lilly, slightly embarrassed to tell her dad this.

"Well, that's wonderful, Lillian. Oliver was always a good boy or young man he is now and he's been your friend since pre-school." says Ken with a smile.

"So you're okey with it, dad...?" says Lilly.

"Yes, of course I'm okey with it. Lillian, let's face fact. You're not a little kid anymore. In my opinion you're ready for a serious romantic relationship. Also it feels safe that it's Oliver and not some perverted guy who I know nothing about." says Ken. "You have my blessing to date Oliver."

"Thanks, daddy!" says Lilly.

"Just one thing..." says Ken with a mature tone. "If you're goin' to sleep with Oliver, remember to use protection."

"Dad, you're totally embarrassing!" says Lilly out load.

"I just want you to be safe, Lillian." says Ken.

"I did actually pay attention during sex-education in school..." says Lilly as she give her dad a sharp glare.

"Yeah, I hope so..." says Ken. "At least finish college first before you have yourself a kid."

"Trust me, dad. Me and Ollie have no plans to get a kid." says Lilly with a serious tone.

"Good!" says Ken with a smirk.

"I'm so not ready to become a mom." says Lilly.

"Speakin' of mothers...what did your mom say when she found out that you and Oliver are in love?" says Ken.

"I believe her exact words were: 'Oh, I'm happy for you, Lillian. I'm sure Oliver's gonna be nice to you.' or something like that..." says Lilly.

"Good that she's okey with it. Have you told your brother yet...?" says Ken.

"Yeah! In a way it's thanks to Thomas that Ollie and I are a couple..." says Lilly with a small laugh.

"Huh? I don't get it. How could...?" says Ken confused.

"Let me tell you the whole story, dad." says Lilly. "Remember when Thomas came back here to visit me? He told Oliver to date me before some random guy took me. At that time both Oliver and me had no romantic feelings for each other. At least that's what we thought. Then jump foward to three weeks ago. As you know I didn't have a date for the big beach party, but I deciced to go anyway. While at the beach this really geeky dorky guy wanted to dance with me. I didn't want to so I just started to dance with Oliver so I would seem taken already and somehow Oliver and I just had this really romantic moment. My head was so nice against his strong neck and he could feel the sweet scent of my apple-perfume. We went on our first date the day after. We went ice skating or to see a movie, like Oliver would tell you." says Lilly, who giggle a little about the fact that Oliver always says that they saw a movie on their first date.

"Oh, I understand." says Ken.

"How does Miley feel about her two best friends being boyfriend and girlfriend...?" says Ken.

"She doesn't know yet. Actually Oliver and me are a bit afraid to tell her. We think she might freak out and never speak to us again." says Lilly.

"I'm sure that Miley would never end her friendship with you and Oliver. The three of you have been best friends for a long time. You probably have Miley's blessing." says Ken.

"I hope you're right, dad..." says Lilly.

"Oh, Lilly..." says Ken as he give his daughter a hug.

Lilly start to cry. It's both happy-tears and sadness-tears at the same time.

"So little Lilly, now don't you cry. Daddy shall get you some strawberry-pie. And if the pie doesn't taste so good, your dad's gonna get you some other kind of food." sings Ken in a calm soft tone as he try to comfort Lilly.

"Awww, dad..." says Lilly in a low soft voice. "That's cute!"

"Feelin' better now, Lilly?" says Ken.

"Yeah, I do." says Lilly.

"I hope Oliver treat you like the awesome young lady you are. If the boy hurt you he's gonna have to face my anger." says Ken.

"Oliver would never hurt me in any way. He love me! I'm his Lilly-Pop!" says Lilly.

"Lilly-Pop...?" says Ken.

"Yeah, that's his cutie-name for me." says Lilly.

"Oh...I see..." says Ken.

"It's kind of childish...I know, but I like it." says Lilly.

"I bet there's some special reason to why Oliver call you that." says Ken.

"True, but that's a secret, dad." says Lilly.

"Okey, I respect that, Lilly." says Ken.

"Now I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm turning into a young adult lady." says Lilly.

"Yes, you are really all grown up, Lillian. My little girl is about to become a woman..." says Ken as he cry some happy-tears. "Sorry! I got something in my eye..."

"You're soo like Miley's dad when you do that cry-thing, daddy!" says Lilly with a small laugh.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note 2: I hope you like this story...**


End file.
